


hamburr porn

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, handjobs, there's some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Alex gets horny at work





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this lacks plot and explaination for certain actions but hey, I finally took the step last week to write smut and now I feel obligated to practice my smut writing

Alex can't help it.

He doesn't even know what could have possibly made it happen at work but he still found himself in a meeting, not listening to Washington anymore, with a boner.

It was most likely due to the fact that he hadn't gotten laid in months (which was something he was rather hesitant to admit) and the sexual frustration finally got to him but he was more focused on hiding his arousal than trying to figure out the cause of it. 

He leaned forward in his chair and scooted forward a bit so his lower body would be under the table. A few people glanced at him when they heard the movement of his chair but he looked up at Washington who was explaining something on the whiteboard about schedules and did his best to play it off as him just being really interested in what his boss was saying, despite not having a clue.

It seemed to work because the people that turned their heads went back to what they were doing but Alex felt Aaron's lingering gaze on him. Aaron's eyes left him and he relaxed a little, attempting to look as normal as possible. He draped his arm across his lap in the most casual way he could and then went back to pretending to understand what Washington was talking about.

The rest of the meeting went surprisingly smoothly but his mind kept wandering. His thoughts went to those of how he was going to fix the problem at hand after the meeting and the idea of finally getting some relief on his cock made it twitch almost painfully in his pants. A blush spread across his cheeks and he couldn't do much but pray that nobody noticed.

There was a moment where Washington gave him a look that had a hint of concern but he didn't say anything and Alex hoped that his boss had just noticed he wasn't paying attention. Alex would much rather him think that he wasn't paying attention than think otherwise.

When Alex got out of the meeting, he pulled his shirt down over the front of his pants and hurried back to his office. He avoided talking to Lafayette by saying that he had to use the bathroom really badly and very nearly ran to his office, closing the door quickly and sitting down behind his desk.

Alex wasted no time in unbuttoning his pants and sighed when he reached into his underwear and wrapped his hand around his cock. He had to be fast because he knew that eventually somebody would have business with him at he would have to attend to at some point.

Alex stroked himself slowly before pulling his cock out all the way. It seemed that he had abandoned the idea of being quick almost instantly because he was taking his time with his strokes, making them long and teasing. He ran his thumb over the slit and let out a small, breathy moan.

The hand that wasn't occupied ran up his chest and rested just under his collar bone.

A few minutes went by and Alex was panting softly, still stroking slowly. His eyes were closed, his head leaned back and his face was flushed. He was in bliss and he jumped when he heard a knock at the door to his office.

"Shit." He muttered, scrambling to put his dick away and straighten out his clothing.

"Come in." He said, trying to sound professional.

Alex wasn't exactly expecting it when the door opened to reveal Aaron Burr who promptly stepped into the office.

"What can I help you with?" Alex said, sounding too formal which made Aaron raise his eyebrows slightly. Aaron closed the door behind him and Alex shifted in his seat. 

"Want a hand?" Aaron asked. Alex nearly choked on his own spit at Aaron's forwardness. He tried to play it cool.

"With what?" He sputtered.

It didn't work.

"I could tell something was up during the meeting earlier and I can clearly see your hard on so I don't know who you think you're fooling." Aaron ignored Alex's question again. It was unlike Aaron to be so audacious and if Alex hadn't been preoccupied, he would have commented on that.

"Burr?" Alex squeaked out.

"Yes, Alexander, that is still my name."

Alex didn't say anything else and Aaron sighed. 

"So do you want a hand or am I wasting my time?"

Alex made a noise he never thought he could make that resembled a desperate whine at the thought that Aaron was willing to touch him.

"Please."

Aaron was compliant and he took a few steps toward Alex before dropping to his knees, Alex turning in his chair slightly to face Aaron.

"I'm not going to suck your dick."

Alex didn't really know what to say and opted for a nod even though Aaron wasn't even looking at him anymore. Aaron's eyes were on his crotch and he was already working on undoing the man's pants. Alex's shirt was pulled up slightly and the tip of his cock that was flushed and hard and tucked upwards was peaking out of his underwear. Alex assisted in pulling his underwear and pants halfway down his ass. 

Aaron wrapped a hand around Alex's cock and ran his thumb over the slit, smearing the precome around his tip. Alex let out a shaky breath as Aaron spit in his palm and started stroking his cock slowly.

Aaron ran his other hand up Alex's thigh and rested it on the man's knee. He squeezed the base of Alex's dick lightly causing him to let out a small, breathy moan and buck his hips into Aaron's hand a little.

"Please Aaron." Alex whined. Aaron looked up at the man and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Faster."

Aaron didn't say anything and just sped up his movements, purposefully avoiding the head of Alex's cock because he knew that's where he wanted to be touched. Precome was leaking out of the tip and Aaron considered momentarily licking it off but he wasn't going to give him that satisfaction for begging.

Alex thrusted upwards into Aaron's hand and he put his hand on Alex's thigh, holding him down.

"Patience." 

Alex let out a low whine in his throat when Aaron twisted his hand over the head of his cock. They continued on like that, Aaron stroking him at a steady pace, occasionally dipping his thumb into the slit.

Eventually Alex's breath became ragged and he was moaning softly and Aaron knew he was close before he said anything.

"I'm gonna—"

Alex came with a shout of Aaron's name and Aaron stroked him through his orgasm, letting his hand be covered in come. 

Aaron brought his hand up to his mouth and lapped up the sticky substance with his tongue. He had sucked enough dick to become somewhat accustomed to the taste. Alex looked down at Aaron and he nearly got hard again at the sight of the man licking off his come and staring up at him.

Alex stuffed his softening cock back into his underwear and buttoned up his pants, still breathing heavily from his orgasm.

Aaron stood up and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Alex glanced down at the man's crotch and saw that he wasn't noticeably hard. He tried not to take is personally but he couldn't help but wonder if it was because Aaron didn't enjoy himself. He pushed away that thought though and his eyes met Aaron's.

"Was that good?" Aaron asked. Alex nodded and the other man returned the action by inclining his chin slightly and started off towards the door, pausing when Alex spoke.

"Thank you."

Aaron turned around a raised one eyebrow.

"You're thanking me for touching your dick?"

A blush spread over Alex's face.

"Yeah."

Aaron just smiled a little.

"You're welcome." He said cockily.

Aaron put his hand on the doorknob before Alex interrupted his actions again with his words.

"Wait." Aaron looked back at him expectantly.

"Would you be interested in doing something like this again?" Alex asked.

"Is that an invitation for sex?" 

"Yes." Alex said, not making eye contact with Aaron.

"Sure."

And that time, Alex let him leave. Aaron flashed a smile in his direction, winking for extra measure when he closed the door behind him and Alex swore he nearly melted.

Aaron Burr was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment? Comments fuel me more than food and sleep tbh


End file.
